Origin of Sin
by shinsei101
Summary: ON HIATUS! Birth, Life, and Death. This is the cycle of life. To interrupt this cycle is the ultimate sin, and brings dire consequences to not only the sinner, but the entire world.
1. Name

/AN/ Just a little note...this story takes place a long time before the adventures of Ed and Al, so there might be some spoilers...only a little about Envy's past. Just keep in mind that when he was first created, he did NOT look like he normally does; he had an entirely different face. Anywho, hope yall enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Envy...though he is tied up in my closet. (heh heh)

* * *

**

* * *

Origin of Sin **

One:_ Name_

* * *

A light drizzle sprinkled down on the sleepy town below that lay nestled between the misty mountains. In the midnight hour of the night, a bright flash cut through the darkness from the farthest corner of village, illuminating from inside a tiny abandoned barn. Brilliant blue light shone through the cracks of the rotten wood before quickly blinking out again. 

A deafening thunderclap sounded soon after, shaking the earth below. The rain began pounding down harder, hammering loudly on the tops of houses, waking the tired residents, who groggily rose and peered out their windows into the night.

Under the cover of darkness, a lone figure ran, sloshing through the muddy streets, fleeing the small village in the mountains. No one saw this individual leaving their town in such haste, but in time they would all learn of the curse he had brought upon their world that rainy night.

* * *

The boy, appearing no older than eighteen, slowly opened his golden eyes. Carefully, he pushed himself into a sitting position and took in his surroundings. A small amount of light trickled through the cracked walls, and the air smelled moldy and wet. Suddenly his stomach lurched, and he collapsed to his side, pain coursing though him. 

Every inch of his body ached with excruciating pain, like his skin was being ripped off. The room seemed to press around him suddenly, slowly crushing the air out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. In his aching mind, blurred flashes of undecipherable images whirled about, pounding against the sides of his skull, threatening to explode outward.

The last thing he saw before the world around him darkened was an image, painted crimson with blood. An image of a serpent devouring its own tail.

* * *

The bright sunlight blazed overhead, sending its heat waves down upon the small village. The remaining puddles from the previous night's thunderstorm were quickly evaporating in the early morning summer heat. 

A sixteen year old girl hurried through the streets, already crowded with people. The girl wore torn, tan pants that three of her could easily fit into. A roughly cut string of leather was tied tightly around her waist as a makeshift belt. She was also clad in a dirty tank top that at one time might have been white. Over her tank top she wore a jaggedly cut shirt make out of a fishnet material. A few stands of her greenish hair hung out of her ponytail and fluttered playfully across her face as a small breeze blew through the town.

As she carefully brushed through the swarms of people, she glanced down at her left hand; her ring finger was swelled double its original size and slightly purple.

_Crap_, she thought, tenderly placing it under her right arm. _It's definitely broken. Why did Teresa have to be in such a bad mood this morning…If only father was home…_

Lost in her thoughts, the girl quickly found herself at her destination. Before her loomed the old barn, glistening from the rain droplets from the previous night. The abandoned mass of rotting wood was her secret shelter—no one else in town dared to come near the place. Here, at least until dinnertime, she would be safe from her stepmother and stepsister.

As she pushed the lopsided door open, it creaked loudly and the light from outside poured in. She stepped inside and froze. Lying in the center of the dirt floor was a large unfamiliar lump. The girl gulped and felt goosebumps break out all over her skin as she slowly approached the lump on the ground.

As she neared the object, the girl peered down at the ground. In the moist dirt, she could barely make out a chalk circle surrounding the unknown object. Along the inside of the circle were elaborate symbols and designs. Though she was rather unfamiliar with it, the girl could tell it was alchemy.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, realizing the lump in the alchemy circle was a person. She raced over to the young man's side and softly called to him. He was shaking violently and covered in sweat. Feeling his forehead, she found he had a fever.

Without a second thought, she ripped off the edge of her left pant leg and laid it in a nearby puddle, letting it soak up the cool water before placing it on the young man's forehead. Tearing off another section of her pants, she used the cloth to wipe off the sweat to try to make the boy more comfortable. As she tended to him, she looked him over.

She couldn't help but wonder who he was and where he had come from. She had lived in the small valley village her entire life and never seen anyone that looked like him. He had slightly wavy golden blonde hair and wore only a black, ragged robelike piece of clothing.

Suddenly the boy moaned and rolled over on his side. The girl sighed, wondering what was wrong with him. He had a slight fever, but something else seemed to be bothering him, causing him immense pain. She reached over and gently began to roll him back over onto his back, but froze, her eyes locked on his left thigh.

It was some sort of tattoo, but unlike one she had ever seen. She could only guess it was somehow related to alchemy, just like the chalk circle. It was crimson in color and shaped like a serpent eating its own tail. The winged serpent was twisted in a circle, astar like shape in the center.

A shiver shot down her spine, and the girl turned her eyes back to the boy's face. _What are you…_

* * *

Pain. 

That was all his mind registered. Every inch of his body ached with a dull, pulsing pain. A crunching noise near him caused him to slowly slide his eyes open.

He slowly raised himself into a sitting position and shook his head slightly. There was low murmur in his ear, and he turned to the sound. A girl a few years younger than he sat staring at him, her eyes wide and face pale. He stared at her, not sure if she was real or not.

"Are you alright?" Her soft voice hummed in his ears.

He opened his dry mouth to reply, but instead of the answer he had planned to say, a rough cough tore through his throat, causing him to double over in pain. He felt a hand gently pat his back; helping him clear his throat and ease the pain.

"T-thank you…" he managed to stutter, his voice low and hoarse.

"No problem…you seem to be feeling better. I'm glad…I've been really worried. My name's Anya, by the way." She smiled at him and extended her hand.

The boy stared at her, studying her face a moment longer before fixing his eyes on her extended hand. His eyes narrowed, and his looks hardened. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Anya cocked her head curiously at him before looking down at her hand as well. Then she realized she had offered her left hand to him, with her broken finger. She quickly yanked her hand back and smiled weakly.

"It's nothing…I just shut the door on my finger this morning." She gulped, hoping this strange boy believed her. She hastily changed the subject. "When I came earlier, you were really sick or something," she paused a moment, her gaze shifting to her feet. "If you don't mind my asking…why are you here?"

He looked down, his face scrunching up in thought. He searched the depths of his mind for the response to question, but found nothing. "I don't know."

Anya nodded, as if expecting that to be his answer. "Well, do you remember how you got here?" He shook his head. "Do you remember anything?" Again, a no. "Do you at least know your name?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. He plunged deep in his mind to try and find the answer to her question, but everything was blank. _Name,_ he thought. _What's my name… _Then, slowly, a single word floated up to the surface of his thoughts. Though he was unfamiliar with it, the word seemed natural and perfectly fitting to him. He looked over at the girl named Anya and clearly spoke the word that was his name.

"Envy."

* * *

/AN/ Hope yall enjoyed the first chapter of the fanfic. Just to clear some things up...Anya is an OC and (in case you didn't figure it out) she looks just like the Envy normally does in FMA. Hope yall liked it! Please review if you want! 


	2. Homunculus

/AN/ Hey you guys! First off, I wanna say a big **THANK YOU! **to all you people who reviewed and added this fic to your favorites! I love you all! (in an author-to-reader kinda way) So sorry for the long wait...I was in Virginia for weeks with no internet access. Now...to answer some questions you people asked...no this NOT an Envy x OC story...it's not supposed to be a romance story, but if you want to think of it that way...sure, why not. The OC, Anya, is where Envy got his face from in the regular FMA series...but for more on that you're gunna have to continue to read >D lol.Also, this is an AU story, but with facts from the show...kinda. Heh. Anywho, on with the next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Arakawa Hiromu to you?...nope, didn't think so.

* * *

**

* * *

Origin of Sin **

Two: _Homunculus__

* * *

_

The sun lazily rose over the hills, peeking its brilliant head down over the valley, showering its luminous rays upon the small town in the early morning hours. In the light of the new day, Anya sprinted across the fields, sending up a spray of dew in her wake. Finally, over the crest of the next hill perched her destination --the old barn she had been coming to for the past two weeks. As she neared the haven of rotting wood, she slowed her pace and tightened her grip on the leather-bond volumes she had clutched tightly in her arms.

"Anya!"

Anya quickly whirled around, trying her best to hide the monstrous tombs behind her back at the same time. An elderly woman approached her, and smiled warmly. Her tanned face was lined with fine lines and her wispy white hair tied loosely in a low ponytail. In her arms she held an assortment of violets, lilacs, pansies, among other flowers.

"G-good morning M-ms. Girdner," Anya managed to stutter out. The aged woman stopped a few feet away from Anya and critically eyed her up and down. Margaret Girdner was the village's flower shop owner and had also been a good friend of her mother. Since her mother's death, Margaret had kept a sharp eye on Anya, and watched over her whenever she came through the town.

"I haven't seen you in town recently," Margaret stated casually. "Been busy at home?"

Anya shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her 'home'. "Uh…yes. Kind of."

"Has your father been home recently?" The old woman asked gently, knowing that was a touchy subject for Anya.

"No," Anya answered softly. She smiled, brightening suddenly. "But I'm sure he'll be back soon." Her optimism caused her smile to reflect on the older woman's face.

"I'm so glad to see you're doing well, deary. Where were you headed so early this morning, if you don't mind my asking?"

Anya did, in fact, mind her asking. Not that she didn't trust the old woman, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to keep her activities of the past two week to herself. But Margaret, having known Anya since the day she was born, could easily tell when she was lying, so Anya decided to be truthful in her answer.

"I was headed to the old barn for some studying." It was the truth. Just not the _whole_ truth.

Margaret's eyes suddenly hardened as she scanned Anya's face, as if searching for more. "Yes, about that old barn," the old woman started, her raspy voice low and deathly serious. "I've…heard things Anya, about that place. It's all around town."

A shiver shot down Anya's spine at the old woman's words. "What things?" she asked carefully.

"About the monster," Margaret answered, her eyes as hard as her tone. "There have been rumors of a man that went to the old barn a few weeks ago and created a monster."

"What man?" Anya demanded, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, nearly covering up the old woman's quiet voice.

"An alchemist."

Anya's heart stopped. Her mind felt fuzzy and numb as the pieces of information from Margaret came together in her head. The gossip was the biggest lead she had come across so far, but instead of helping her with her dilemma, it only deepened the puzzle.

"I'll be sure to be careful," Anya said, abruptly ending the conversation. Margaret seemed slightly taken aback at first, but slowly smiled as she turned and continued toward the town.

As Anya watched her go, she let out a long breath. Slowly she brought the heavy books from behind her back and stared at them, her mind racing and heart pounding again. The gossip seemed to nearly fit with what she had researched so far…

"You're earlier than usual today."

Anya jumped and let out a shriek, the monstrous tombs she held tumbling to the ground with a loud thump. She whirled around to find Envy perched on the nearby fence, a look of mild amusement on his face.

"I had to hurry," she started to explain, bending down to retrieve the fallen books, wondering how long he had been there and how much he had heard, "I got these books out of my family's private library...the one my father uses when he's home."

Envy nodded slightly as if only half listening, jumped down from the fence and walked over to her. Without warning, he grabbed her arm hard and yanked it toward him, twisting it upside down as he did.

"Ow! Envy wha--"

"You have another bruise," he cut her off, his golden eyes staring steadily into her own. "Every day for the last two weeks you've come to see me, you've gotten different bruises. I want an explination. Now."

As if on instinct, Anya quickly jerked her arm away from him. "It's nothing," she mumbled, fixing her gaze to a fascinating leaf she saw by her foot. She could feel his eyes bearing into her, and she could tell he was frustrated.

"Well," Envy said suddenly, breaking the tense silence that had settled over them, "let's get to work on those books." He squatted down and picked up a book with brown leather binding, the golden lettered title peeled off in sections and incomprehensible. He casually flipped through it, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"Another alchemy book?" He glanced up at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Anya answered, kneeling down on the ground beside him. "I've been researching that tattoo on your leg and I actually found a picture of it in this book." She grabbed the thinnest and oldest-looking of the three books and began to flip through the pages.

Envy leaned over and peered down curiously at the book as Anya's carefully turned the worn pages. The ancient pages were yellow with age and the handwritten notes scrawled across them were gray and nearly unreadable.

"Here." Anya stopped her page turning and pointed to the image sketched near the bottom of the document. The picture was a rough, messy sketch, but it was definitely identical to the tattoo on his leg: the winged serpent eating its own tail, with a six pointed star resting in the center.

"It's called an ouroborus," Anya said, quickly scanning the page. She squinted at the faded, quickly scrawled notes as she carefully read through them. " 'The ouroborus, the serpent that eats its own tail, represents the thought of devouring oneself and entering into the secondary half of the circulatory cycle the world, of life and death. It is said the image is he who slays himself and brings himself to life. The ouroborus is referred with the shadow of this process, the immortality of death.' "

* * *

The sun was long gone from the sky and a heavy darkness had settled over the town. Anya wandered slowly down the dirt road, completely lost within her thoughts. She and Envy had spent the rest of the day endlessly reading through the volumes, only to come up with nothing else besides the page about the tattoo. 

"_There have been rumors of a man that went to the old barn a few weeks ago and created a monster."_

Margaret's words continued to echo through her mind, only adding to the confusion of Envy's origin. Anya sighed and shook her head slightly. _If what the book and Margaret said were both indeed true, that would make Envy some kind of undead monster…which is entirely impossible. He is a normal human that was left there…and no one actually _saw_ a man do anything at the barn…_ As the thought went through her mind, Anya remembered the odd alchemic markings around Envy when she had discovered him. _Could that mean…_

"Anya…?"

Anya froze at the sound of her name. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she was already inside of her house, preparing to head upstairs to her attic bedroom. _That voice…_

As if in slow motion, Anya turned around to face the man who had spoken her name; the man she had not seen in nearly a year.

"F-father…" Anya suddenly felt tears spring up in her eyes as she left from where she was standing into her father's awaiting arms. As she sobbing in her father's arms, a wave of happiness like she had never felt before washed over her with a single thought. _I'm safe now.

* * *

_

Envy trudged through the darkness, barely able to see the path before him. In his arms, he held Anya's heavy books.

_Damn it Anya_, he cursed to himself,_ Very convenient of you to forget these huge books of yours…God, how far is your house anyway!_

In the far distance, Envy could barely make out the slightest spots of light that he assumed to be coming from Anya's house. _Finally…I'd better get something damn good for being so nice…_Envy continued to grumble and curse under his breath as he made his way toward Anya's house.

* * *

"Oh dad, I've missed you so much!" Anya finally managed to say, quickly wiping the tears off her cheeks. She smiled brilliantly at her father; he was exactly as she remembered. Though he was somewhat slouched over, he still towered over her. His messy dark black hair was tied back in a low ponytail and the beginning of a scruffy beard was showing on his chin. His brown eyes were identical to hers, but as he stared down at her, Anya realized the usually, warm and merry look in his gaze was gone. 

"Where have you been?" he demanded bluntly, leaning down slightly closer to her. Anya's nose wrinkled with the slight odor of alcohol on his breath.

"I was--" She started to say but was cut off by a feminine voice behind her.

"She was at that yucky old barn, daddy." From the top of the staircase, Anya's stepsister, Teresa smirked down at them, her pitch black, stick straight hair hanging limply down to her shoulders.

Before Anya had a chance to respond, she felt the back of her father's hand connect with her left cheek in a hard slap.

"You were _there_!" Her father exclaimed, his voice rising.

"Y-yes…but I always go there," Anya responded numbly. Before the pain from his slap had tiem to fully sink in, her father slapped her again, on the opposite cheek.

"Do you have any idea how _dangerous_ that old barn is!" He demanded. "Didn't you hear the warnings going around? There is a _monster_ in that barn Anya! A creature of the devil, a curse upon this world!"

"Envy is not a monster!"

The words were out of Anya's mouth before she realized it. A deathly silence fell over the room at her words. Anya stared defiantly up at her father, her breathing ragged and tears on her cheeks.

"You…_met_ it?" Her father's voice was dangerously low and shaky. Without warning, he reached out and grabbed Anya's shoulders and shook her hard. "Do have any idea what that creature is?"

Terrified, Anya could only shake her head.

"It's a curse, a damned creature, a child of the devil. It is not of this world. It was created by an alchemist using human transmutation. It's not human, Anya!"

Anya clutched her wet, throbbing cheeks as she turned away and sprinted up the stairs, shoving Teresa out of the way as she fled,not wanting to hear anymore of the lies her father was feeding her. _Of course Envy's a human! What else could he be!_

As if reading her thoughts, her father's voice floated up the steps after her, answering the question in her mind.

"It's a homunculus."_

* * *

_

/AN/ I hope yall like the chappie! See yall next time and please review!


	3. Memories

Whoa, nice to see yall again! (not that i can really _see_ you...) Anywho, thanks for all your reviews on the last chappie! Sorry I took so long to update! But to make it up to yall, I make this one extra long! Heh, heh! Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA...but I've got some Japanese people on the phone...we're working it out. XD (jk)

**Warning!** do NOT take candy from strangers!

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Origin of Sin**

Three: _Memories

* * *

_

"_It's a curse, a damned creature, a child of the devil. It is not of this world. It was created by an alchemist using human transmutation. It's not human!"_

Envy let the heavy volumes tumble out of his hands and land with a loud thump on the rickety wooden porch. The words flew through his mind again and again, causing a numbing sensation to overtake his body. _I'm…not human?_

"_It's a homunculus."_

Then he was running, away from the house, away from the voices, away from the lies. How could he not be human? How was he supposed to accept that he was some creature not born, but _made_ by an alchemist?

Suddenly an immense, excruciating pain burst from his thigh, causing Envy to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Breathing hard, Envy clawed at the source of the pain; the ouroborus tattoo on his thigh. Images flashed through his mind, leaving him dizzy as he struggled to push himself to his feet.

Envy felt his head grow heavy and his vision doubled before him. Blinking, he realized someone was standing before him, offering out their hand for aid. Numbly, he reached for the outstretched hand, but the pain was over whelming and the world around him turned black.

The lone figure crouched down beside Envy's unconscious form and gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"How long it has been…my child."

* * *

Envy slowly wandered into consciousness, easing his eyes open and taking in his surroundings. The familiar scent of rotted wood swept through his senses and he immediately knew he was once again in the barn. 

"So you're awake at last."

Envy snapped his head up at the silhouetted figure standing before him. A shiver shot down his spine as the figure drew nearer and he could at last make out the face of the stranger.

It was an old woman dressed in a pale green dress and a faded blue shawl that hung loosely on her shoulders. Her gray hair was tied in a limp bun, a few stray stands falling out down her back and shoulders.

"Child…I have prayed for the day I may lay eyes on you again," she said in a low voice. Before Envy could respond, she reached out and cupped his face in her hands, a serious look in her brown eyes. "Tell me, child. Do you remember anything of your past? How you came to this village?"

Completely taken aback, Envy could only shake his head. The elderly woman's gaze immediately softened, almost to relief.

"Do…do you…know who I am?" He asked, a small amount of hope in his voice. The woman smiled faintly and shook her head. Abruptly, she turned and reached behind her, retrieving a small purple pouch. She pulled it open and gently poured its contents out onto her palm before offering it to him.

"What…are they?" he asked, gazing at the small blood red stones in her hand.

"Eat them," she said. Envy's eyebrows immediately shot up and gave the old woman a crazy look. She chuckled softly, "They are the key to your memories. If you want to know who you are, then eat them."

Reluctantly, Envy took the stones and slowly raised them to his mouth. _My memories… in these stones?_ Every cell in his body screamed for him to not to, but a stronger feeling came over him. Without a second thought, Envy popped a single stone into his mouth and chewed slowly.

He bit down, and the stone dissolved into a tangy liquid that seemed to awaken every taste bud in his mouth. Before he even swallowed the first one, he was shoving the rest of the red stones into his mouth, eager for the powerful, addictive taste.

As the last drop trickled down his throat, pain exploded from within him. Envy doubled over, grasping his stomach that felt like it was being ripped open. Blood trickled out of his mouth as harsh coughs tore at his throat. The last thing he saw was the old woman smirking at him as he coughed and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

"Momma! Momma!" 

The woman slowly turned away from the stew she was making, only to see a small blonde blur whiz across the kitchen and latch itself on her. She laughed, brushing a strand of black hair behind her ear as she gently kneeled down and pried the boy off her legs.

"Momma, look at what I made!" The small boy reached behind his back, his golden eyes flashing mischievously. From behind him he produced a small, simple rag doll. The woman's eyes widened as she took the doll from her son's hands and admired it.

"You made this? Did daddy help you?"

The young boy smiled proudly. "Nope. I made it all by myself!"

The woman smiled warmly at her son, patting his blonde head. She quickly rose to her feet and hurried out of the kitchen to the end of the hallway. She yanked the door open, causing the man inside to jump. She rushed over to him, thrusting the rag doll into his hands.

The man stared at her with a confused look on his face and scratched his head. "Uh…what's this?"

"Our son made it," she burst out, her voice swelling with pride. "Our five year old son made this with alchemy."

The man stared at the doll to his wife and back again. He tossed his messy blonde ponytail over his shoulder and leaned forward to examine the doll. "It's very basic. No extraordinary features…and the seam here is loose. The craftsmanship is rather…poor."

The woman's mouth dropped. "Our…You…" A look of frustration came over her face and she snatched the rag doll out of her husband's grasp. "Our son made this!" She exclaimed. "Our _five year old_ son! Do you expect it to be perfect! You're his _father_! You should be _proud_!"

"Dante…" he said gently, easing himself out of his chair, but she wouldn't hear it. She continued to yell at him, and soon he was shouting back at her. Somewhere in the argument, the small rag doll flew across the room and landed out in the hallway.

The small boy slowly walked over and picked it up, dusting it off as he did. He noticed one of the seams had come undone. As his parents screamed at each other in the far room, the boy sat against the wall, drawing his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees, hiding the tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

The boy watched the wax slowly drip down one of the ten candles burning steadily on the small cake. A few feet away, his mother was washing the dishes from dinner in the sink. He sighed and rested his head on his hands, wishing the day would be over. 

The door suddenly flew open, a cold rush of air sweeping in the room and extinguishing half the candles. The boy jumped eagerly to his feet and ran to the door, smiling widely at the tired-looking man that had entered.

"Dad!"He exclaimed, reaching out and fiercely hugging his father. The man seemed taken aback at first, but gently returned his son's embrace.

"Where have you been?" His mother demanded harshly, appearing behind the young boy and his father.

"Dante...I'm sorry. I got caught up in my research--"

"So caught up that you forgot your own son's birthday?" The man stared back at his wife, his eyes widening slightly in shock.

"That...was today?"

Dante didn't answer, but pressed her lips together firmly and glared coldly at him. She strode over to him and snatched the worn leather-bound notebook out of his hands. She flipped through it, briefly pausing to read over some of his notes.

"This," she whispered, her voice dripping with malice, "is more important then your son?_ Human transmutation_!" The man reached to take his research notes back, but Dante threw the book across the room and began screaming at her husband, to which he responded by also yelling.

The young boy quickly moved away from his fighting parents and sat back in his chair at the table, blowing out the remaining candles on the cake. He reached for his father's notebook, which had landed beside him when his mother threw it. He absently flipped through the pages, scanningits contents. All throughout the pages were incomplete equations and formulas, all missinga vital component. Suddenly his face brightened and he jumped to his feet, hurrying over to his fighting parents.

"It's mercury," he said confidently. His parents abruptly stopped their screaming match to glance over at their son.

"What?" his father asked.

"Mercury," the boy repeated, pointing to the equation in the notebook. "The missing part is mercury."

The man cocked an eyebrow at the boy, taking the notebook from him. He quickly scanned the page, his eyes widening as he did. "My god," he said, sounding breathless. He looked at his wife in disbelief. "He's right."

* * *

The eighteen year old yawned as he casually flipped through the huge alchemic book before him. 

"How's the research coming along?" Dante asked, coming up behind him.

"It's so boring," he sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. "It's so bloody hot!" Dante chuckled as his whining. She took a ribbon from her apron pocket and tied his shoulder lenght blonde hair in a low ponytail.

"Is that any better?"

"A ribbon!" He exclaimed, turning to look at her with a look of horror on his face. "Now I look like a girl!"

Dante laughed. "Maybe if you cut your hair, that wouldn't be a problem." Her son grumbled and turned back tothe massive volume before him. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure mom...what?"

Dante turned to the sink, beginning to wash the dirty dished piled there. "Your father forgot to bring his dishes from lunch out...could you get them for me?" Her son nodded and reluctantly pushed himself out of the chair.

He trudged down to the end of the hallway and gently pushed the door to his father's study open. His father, hunched over his workbench, ignored his presence. The boy walked over and retrieved the small pile of dishes at the end of the table before glancing at his father. His father didn't pause from his chemical-mixing to notice he was even in the room.

As the boy was about to leave the room, a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him. He fell to the ground, taking the dishes down with him. The loud crash caused his father behind him to jump. He whirled around fast, knocking several test tubes off the table and sending them tumbling to the ground.

"What happened!" Dante exclaimed, running into the room and by her son's side.

"The heat," her son replied, shrugging off her helping hands and climbing to his feet. "The heat just got to me."

"Here, drink this," his father said, handing him a cup of water. The boy quickly drank it down, coughing slightly afterward. The boy dusted himself off and began to leave the room.

"I'm fine," he assured them, leaving toward the kitchen. As he made his way down the hallway, he could hear his mother's voice rising as she demanded what had happened, and accused his father of whatever had happened. Just like always, the two were soon yelling at each other over the smallest thing. The boy sighed, putting the cup on the counter.

Suddenly he felt his stomach lurch and his vision doubled before him. He quickly grabbed the counter for balance and clutched his stomach. The pain became over whelming and he collapsed to his knees, whimpering slightly. Coarse coughs tore at his throat, and a tinkling sensation leaked through his limbs. Blood welled up in his mouth and splattered out as he coughed, creating a growing puddle on the ground. The sensation in his arms and legs slowly receded, taking with it all feeling and control of his limbs, causing him to fall forward on his stomach. The coughing continued, hurting more and more each time.

Footfalls echoed in his ears and he heard a scream. Then someone was by his side, shaking him and screaming his name. The boy tried to make out who it was, but his vision was too blurry. He could feel the energy drain out of his body with each cough, and he knew he couldn't remain conscious much longer.

"What wrong with him!" Dante screamed. Her husband crouched down and examined his son. His harsh coughing had finally stopped, but the blood continued to steadily dribble out of his mouth.

"Water," he said, turing to his wife. "He needs water...there's a full pitcher in my room...go!"

Dante lept to her feet, snatching the cup from the counter as she did, and sprinted down the hall. She ran in the far room and quickly grabbed the pitcher. Before pouring it into the cup, she noticed something resting in a small pool in the bottom of the glass. She carefullytipped the cup and let the silvery substance slid out onto the tabletop. As the silvery substance pooled together on the table, Dante immediately recognized it. Mercury.

_There...there was mercury in the glass..._ Dante glanced down and saw a pile of smashed test tubes under her feet. A silver liquid coated the shattered glass. Then it came to her. She quickly turned around and ran back out to her husband, who was still bent over their son.

"Mercury!" she exclaimed, and her husband turned to stare at her. She thrust the cup at him, "There was mercury in the cup! I know there's an antidote, I read about it! First we need to boil water and...turmeric! Turmeric for his stomach! We need to hur-"

"Dante," he husband cut her off. He stood and walked over to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her will a look of deep sorrow in his eyes. "Dante...he...he's dead."

* * *

Dante's mouth curled into a smile as she looked down at her 'son.' He was shaking violently now, sweat shining on his skin. _How long I have waited for this day...now he will be a true homunculus. _Envy's eyes abruptly snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position. His breathing was ragged and raspy. 

"My son...do you now see what you are?" Envy, completely exhausted, fell to his side, wishing this old woman, the stones, and the horrific visions away. But the old woman remained, her voice floating down to him. "You died...by accident from your father's hand. He tried to repent for his sin by undoing his crime...by bringing you back to life. But the transmutation failed...because his son did not return."

Envy felt a twinge of pain coming from the tatoo on his thigh at her words. "N-no..." he whispered softly.

"You are what was created."

Envy rolled over, away from the woman, trying desperately to block out her voice, her lies. His head began throbbing, a pounding sensation that grew at the old woman's words. He prayed she would not continue.

"You...are a homunculus!"

Envy's head exploded in pain, like it was bursting from the inside. He cried out, clutching his face with his hands. Dante smiled and stood, stiding slowly over to his side.

"My child," she whispered, slowly caressing his face and brushing his hair out of his sweat-stained face. "No...not any longer..." She smirked and stood up. "How did those stones help? What's it like knowing your own father killed you? Then when he had you again, he abondaned you," she said mockingly. She began heading for the barn door. Before she left, she turned to look at him one last time. "Now you know the truth...your past, your origin. It's time to become the sin you were created...Envy."

She watched in satifaction as the homunculus before her froze at her words. She watched his eyes widen in shock. Slowly, his golden eyes darkened, all light in them disappearing. Dante smirked and looked down at him, her brown eyes meeting his deep purple ones.

* * *

The story is coming to a close/gasp/ Hopefully, there will be at least 2 more parts! Hope yall enjoyed this one! Please review! Thanks! 


	4. ATTENTION! VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!**

Do to some very stressfull times, (aka: track meets EVERY freakin weekend, mountains of homework/projects/other school shizat, depression issues, moving, etc etc) I'm goint to have to put this story on hiatus for a while.

Don't worry, I promise I'm not going to quit writing the story, but I do need to take a break for a while I can get my life back in order. Trying to keep up with writing, drawing, track, school, meds, blah blah, is just too much right now. I need to take things one at time, especially now because finals are starting in a few weeks...I'm so stressed out right now!

Anywho, thank you all SOOO much for reading the story so far and I promise to finish the story sometime in the future. Right now, I'm not sure when I can start writing again...  
It means alot if you're still with me after what? --three, four months? Thank you for your support! I hope you'll want to continue the story when I start it up again. But I wouldn't blame you if you didn't.

Thanks again for everything!  
This fanfic is _nothing_ without you readers!

Much love,  
Shinsei-chan


End file.
